Last Goodbye
by Kira Artemis Ga Hoole
Summary: Isuma Yamamoto is six years old who is shy and wont talk. Abused and left to die by his own father. Isuma hits the ups and downs of his life not to mention dealing with a unhappy uncle who wants him dead. Read and Review plz.
1. Chapter 1

Last Goodbye

(Always do right. This will gratify some people and astonish the rest.

Mark Twain)

Starfighter Isuma Yamamoto sat on the the front door step of his dad's home. With a black eye while his father slept on the sofa from being drunk again. He watched as everyone walked by not careing that he was being abused. Seem to him life had no point of living any more.

Surekill wasn't the greatst father his drinking and drugs were a problem. He hardly noticed his son anymore. He saw son as nothing more as a misstake, stupid, cluts and retard. Tonight Starfighter didn't realize that this would be his last time his dad would ever see him.

No lunch or supper, now he sat in the living room staring at a black tv screen. His dad getting stuff ready to go over a friends house were he would sit all alone while his dad nd this so called friend of his got drunk. They did other things like drugs and etc.

Starfighter only six years old stoled food most of the time but gave up since his dad kept putting his finger in the boy's mouth making him throw up. The door slammed to the bed room.

" LET'S GO NOW!" Surekill screamed at his son. Starfighter ran moveing as quickly as possible. They walked three or four blocks down to his dad's so called friends house. The neighbor lady looked out her window to see the boy who sat on the front proch after he got punch again when he tripped up the stairs.

She looked away not wanting to know what was going on. Starfighter had enough of his dad and being ignord by him. He tiptoed off the porch steps and ran as fast as he could away from the abuse. He walked a good mile or so before sitting on a bench not knowing what to do next.

It was a busy citie sidewalk nobody seem to pay him any mind. He sat there for thrity mins when two mechs walked by hand and hand noticed he had burises all over him. They seen of the gaurds at a club told him there was a child sitting on the bench and who knows what else.

A police officer bent down in front of him. " Isuma Yamamoto." he said

" Yes sir" Isuma said shock to see that the mech knew his real name.

" I am here to take you down to Koans Police Department." He said.

" What for?" Isuma asked.

" Your being taken into custody by Koan's court. You were reported missing by the Socail Woker who came to see you and your dad. Surekill no longer has custody and is not allow to see you anymore. Thats all I know. They will tell you more down at the Court Department." He said.

I took the mech's hand we walked down to the subtransit where we waited for the next ride. When it came we got on sat in the very front of the of the train. People kept looking at me as they came on. I kept looking out the window as the train started to move.

It had to be a good hour or two before we arrived at our stop. The mech taped me on the shoulder. I took his hand as we walked out of the Subtransit to the Court Department. Once in the Socail Worker came happy to see I was okay.

" Thank you so much for brining him here." She said.

" Your welcome. You be safe now and take care understand." He said bent down.

" I will sir." Isuma replied

He left out the door on his way back to the club. The lady grabed me as we aheaded to her office. I sat in a chair looking at her desk. She sat behined her desk and made a phone call. Now who was she calling and where they going to be my new care givers...


	2. chapter 2

Last Goodbye

Ch.2

(We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance.

Harrison Ford)

I looked around at the room that I sat in hopeing for something to occupy myself or in this case my thoughts. I was fearful of were I was going and was it for the best of things. In my life it had to be for the best why else would she be making phone calls.

Somebody must have picked up. The lady began talking.

" Is this Esther Yamamoto?" Mrs. Takeuchi said.

" This is her. Can I help you with something?" Esther replied.

" Hi Esther this is Mrs. Takeuchi. I am social worker for your son Surekill. He got in trouble with the law. I have his little boy Isuma Yamamoto sitting in my office. You were one of the only people listed on the beneficiary to obtain custody over the boy." Mrs. Takeuchi said.

" I see." Esther said.

They went on talking before a decision was made. From the way it souned I was going to stay with this new family. The custody here on Cybertron was granted faster. I would be with my new family tonight it sounded like. She smiled and everything looking up at me and then back down at her desk . She hung up the phone got up walking over by me.

" Starfighter I have some good news for you. You are gonna stay with Megatron and Esther Yamamoto. There gonna be your caretakers now. Isn't that great." Mrs. Takeuchi said.

I only nodded my head. She went back to her desk gathered up the paper work and then came for me. I took her hand as we made are way to the main entrance were our ride was waiting for us. We got into the car as the door shut.

The car pulled away from the crub as we made our way to my new home.

(Life ain't like books. Books got somebody writin' 'em and tryin' to entertain ya. Life is more like a set of Legos. Unless you take care of 'em, you lose a few pieces and you end up steppin' on 'em with bare feet. You gotta take care of your life.

Laura Moncur)

Two hours and thrity five minutes before we got there. Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto stood outside waiting for us as we pulled into the driveway. It was a big home with a big yard to run in and in this case hold family gatherings at as well. They were way out from Koan city maybe on the outskrits of it.

The car stopped... Mrs. Takeuchi got out then Isuma was right behined her. She picked up the boy walking towards the family. They greeted her on the porch inviting her in to there home. Megatron held Isuma in his arms the young mech looked around then looked at his new father. Megatron smiled at him then sat down next to his mate.

Mrs, Takeuchi went through the paper work with Megatron and his mate. They filled it out as they were finishing up. Isuma was fast a sleep aganist his father. Esther smiled at seeing her son a sleep.

Mrs. Takeuchi shook the couples hand and left smiling glad to see that Isuma had a new home. A family that would love him for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple.

Dr. Seuss" )

" I think this little one is ready for bed." Esther said as smiled at her parnter.

" Agreed." Megatron replied giving his mate a kiss on the lips.

Megatron walked through the living room and then up the stairs. He went down the hall to the fifth room on the left. The door slid open the light came on in the room. He pulled the covers back laid the boy down in bed. Megatron laid the blankets back over the young mech. He left out the room as the door slid shut.

It's that time when the family gathered to spend time together, theres some fancy name for it on Cybertron. Esther busied herself with cleaning the kitchen but, her mind kept going back to her to the boy. She grabed the towel wiping her hands off as tears slowly came down her face.

" Mom, You okay?" Bladerunner asked.

" I am not for sure." She said sobbing

" Esther honey! Don't cry it's gonna be alright. Will make it work I promise." Megatron replied as he let his love cry into his chest. He rubbed her back soothing her. Bladerunner went back into the dinning room were his grandpa Drivekill sat with his mate Mari.

" Hey Grandpa!" Bladerunner said.

" Hi kiddo." Drivekill responeded to his grandson.

" Uncle Drivekill!" Hisoka said.

Drivekill truned to see nephew running at him. He lefted the young mech up. His brother Slitthroat came in giving his older brother a hug. Cyclonus Slitthroat's second oldest came in standing next to his father. The two brothers continued talking to each other.

Four hours later Isuma awoke from his sleep it was a elven thrity pm. He was scared what if his dad found him? What if it was just a dream? The tears came and there was no holding them back. Isuma did everything to clam himself down but no luck. The fear over whelmed the six year old as he broke into a sob.

He didn't know that somebody came in or that the light came on. Mari seen the child crying which broke her heart. He had his arms wrapped around his legs. Mari walked over and bent down picking up the boy. Isuma look to see who had him. A older women was holding him she kept rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

Mari left the room with the child in her arms. She a headed downstairs to where her sparkmate sat. Drivekill caught a glimpse of his mate coming into the dinning room.

" Mari!" Drivekill said.

" Poor child was crying." Mari said as she sat in her mates lap.

" Isuma it's okay don't cry. Kiddo your okay. Bladerunner do you want to go get your father. He should be on the back deck talking to your cousin Galvatron." Drivekill spoke again.

Isuma looked around franticly looking for the mech that had him early. His dark candy apple red/black armor shook. Fifteen mins went by before Megatron came inside his home went into the dinning room. He went to his dad to find a very upset child.

"Isuma clam down." Megatron replied bent down resting a hand on his son's back. White optics looked to see his pa.

Megatron had a smile on his face and the child's cries truned into hiccups. Isuma reached his arms out to his pa. Megatron stood up picking the child up. The boy wrapped his arms around his pa. Isuma flet safe in Megatron arm's by then he stopped crying.

" Did you make the appointment with the paediatrician tomorrow?" Mari asked.

" Yes mom, It's in the morning." Decepticon Lord repleid.

Isuma fell a sleep agian once more. Knowing that he safe in his pa's arms once again.

Note: Kinda slow with getting chapters up. Chapter three is done. I ve been sick so it may be slow going.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Goodbye

Chapter 4:

( "Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You." )

By morning Isuma woke up finding himself in a different room. Judging by the photos of his caretakers he was in there room. He layed down once again looking at the ceiing wondering how today would play out. Isuma was happy a new start to a better life. The home was wounderful and the family seemed to be close together.

Megatron came out from the oil bathroom. He walked over to right side of the bed. He placed his armor back on him as Esther made her way over to her mate. She faced him sitting on his lap. She took his chest armor out of his hand laying it the bed. Esther place a kiss on his lips and Megatron retruned the kiss back. He placed kisses down her neck then

"Megatron the boy love." Esther said letting a moan escape.

" He's a sleep." Megatron repiled.

" Megatron!" Esther giggled as she buried her face in his chest.

" Then you owe me tonight then." Megatron said grabing Esther's chest armor.

" Deal honey." Esther repiled giving him a kiss. Once they had the armor back on. Esther layed againest her mate enjoying each others embrace. They sat there for thrity mins not moving at all.

Isuma slowly woke up again for a second time. He didn't realize how tried he really had been. He rubbed his eyes only to find his pa standing over him. Isuma sat up yawning seeing the sun shining through the windows.

" Glad to see your a wake kiddo." Megatron said lefting up the child. They ahead towards oil bathroom. The oli bath took fifteen mins and Isuma was done. It felt nice to feel clean, and his armor shined the colors were bright once again.

He smiled looking up at his pa who picked him up carring him out of the room. Going downstairs there was the rest of the family sitting at the dinning room. Isuma was placed on the foor. He watched everyone talking looking as everyone walked by him.

He seen the mech who had him last nite before his pa came in. He walked to were he was sitting. Isuma climbed on the chair into Drivekills lap who was a bit surprised. Drivekill didn't anticipate this to happen so soon.

After breakfast the paediatrician stop in at the home. Isuma seen the mech. He shook hands with Esther and Megatron. His name was Mr. Kobayashi he seemed a bit cold hearted. He came into the dining room and seen me sitting in the chair. Eveyone went outside to enjoy the warm weather. He sat his bag of med tools down on the table. He lefted me up sat me on the edge of the table.

Legs hanged over I looked up at him he didn't smile he was working on geting his things ready. He took out his stethoscope to listen to my spark.

" Can you take a couple of deep breathes for me. Nice and slow." Mr. Kobayashi said.

I nodded my head. He finished listening to my spark then checked my optics. For one thing stood out is that my eyes were white. It seemed strange no one in my family had white optics just me which seemed wried even.

" Is white optics common among younglings his age?" Megatron asked

" No, He's not blind. The kid can see just fine. There has been some people who've had it. None of the medics no why this happens. From what I've seen many have been able to live there lives normal. No cause for alarm. He's a healthy and happy kid." Mr. Kobayashi replied

" Another thing is he doesn't talk either. He was taken from his dad. Boys father couldn't take care of him the way he should. Is this something that my family should be concern about?" Megatron said.

" No and Yes, He is six years old. I have generally find that they will get over in time. He's going through a stage at his age. He may or may not understand why his dad is not here or why he can't see his father. I feel that letting him deal with it and coming to you is better then looking for medications to put him on. He's not depressed. He'll be fine. Call if you need anything else." Mr. Kobayashi said.

"Thank you ." Megatron said.

" Your Welcome Megatron." Mr. Kobayashi replied.

The doctor went out the door. My pa looked at me with a warm smile on his face. I knew I had a good family that would take care of me. My life would get better and wores from time to time. That's life for ya it's a long road ahead of any of us there's lots of bumps as well.


End file.
